All That Timeline
This is the All That timeline. =History= The "Golden Era" (1994-2000) The first 6 seasons of All That are known as the "Golden Era", which were considered the origins of the entire show, which ended with the departure of cast members Lori Beth Denberg, Katrina Johnson, Kel Mitchell, Kenan Thompson, and also with Amanda Bynes after season 6 ended. During All That's first six season openings, They first show the audience appulauding, the cast members in alphabetical order, the musical guest, finally shows the group endings. All That (Season 1) (1994-1995) This is the very first season of All That, which began in 1994-1995 with the pilot and 14 episodes. On April 16, 1994, Nickelodeon aired The All That Pilot, which was the beginning of Season 1, The beginning of The "Golden Era", and the start of The All That series. During the Pilot, this season introduced the first cast members: Angelique Bates, Lori Beth Denberg, Katrina Johnson, Kel Mitchell, Alisa Reyes, Josh Server, and Kenan Thompson. All That also features Kevin Kopelow, the Stage Manager which the cast members do something bad to him constantly, exclusively during the cold opens. The first season began airing and being broadcasted from Orlando, Florida. All That (Season 2) (1995-1996) The second season on All That ran in 1995 to 1996 with 21 episodes aired. This season is similar to season one, because this season stars the same cast members and is also broadcast in Orlando, Florida. During Season 2, there have been the beginning of new skits for different cast members. After Season 2 ended, The show moved out of Florida and moved to Nickelodeon On Sunset (formerly The Aquarius Theater) in Hollywood (California). Season 2 is also the final season featuring Angelique Bates, due to her contract expiring. All That (Season 3) (1996-1997) In the third season of All That, Amanda Bynes joined the cast to replace the departing Angelique Bates. Bynes' characters and sketches included Ask Ashley, Space Sketch (a Star Trek parody), I Love Lucy, and Meagen Marples, who loved to slap herself with liver. About a year after Bynes' arrival, Katrina Johnson and Alisa Reyes left the show. Johnson left half-way because her contract expired, and Reyes left the show because she got tired of doing sketch comedy. During the second half of Season 3, when Katrina Johnson left the show, only appearing in sketches taped before her departure, and was replaced by temporary cast member, Tricia Dickson. Although limited to small roles for part of the season, Amanda became a breakout star; Ask Ashley was a favorite among fans. All That (Season 4) (1997-1998) Season 4 saw the entrance of three new faces: Christy Knowings, Leon Frierson, and Danny Tamberelli, and featuring cast member Zack McLemore, who joined for half a season. Tamberelli was the first cast member to star in another Nickelodeon series prior to All That, co-starring as Little Pete on the hit Nick series The Adventures of Pete & Pete. Tamberelli's characters and sketches included Jack Campbell: Fat Cop, Hairy Spice from the Spice Boys, Cheeseburger Doyle: Private Eye, a talk show host named Francis, and Vital Information host, succeeding Lori Beth Denberg in Season 5. Knowings's sketches and characters included Whateverrr!! co-host Jessica, the nurse for unlikely dentist Dr. Bynes (played by Josh Server), and Miss Klump, the teacher when Lori Beth Denberg - who played teacher Miss Fingerly — had left the series. She also played Winter Wonders in a sketch called What Do You Do? This sketch was a parody of a game show on which several All That cast members had appeared as panelists, Figure It Out. Frierson's characters and sketches included Leroy & Fuzz, CJ of disco group CJ & the Cloudy Knights, and Billy Fuco — a boy who liked shouting "I'm Billy Foco!" He once appeared in a Repairman sketch in which he played Repairboy and offered Repairman a second opinion. McLemore's characters included Mr. Trevell, a teacher at Dullmont Junior High that Miss Fingerly had a crush on, and the manager of "CJ & the Cloudy Knights". Season 4 is said to be the greatest season of the entire series. This is said because of the Season 4 castmembers giving Best Ofs. The entire Season 4 cast was, in alphabetical order, Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson with featuring cast member Zack McLemore appearing sporadically. Christy Knowings and Danny Tamberelli are said to also be breakout stars of the new cast. Season 4 is also Lori Beth Denberg's final season on the show. In a live chat on Nick.com, she reasoned that she left All That, because she "was getting older." All That (Season 5)]] (1998-1999) As the show was entering its fifth season, Danny Tamberelli succeeded Denberg in the Vital Information sketch, and Danny was given a new set and a new desk unlike that of Denberg's Vital Information. Joining the cast were Nick Cannon and Mark Saul. Cannon's sketches and characters included Sweaty Spice from the Spice Boys; Latanya, a cashier at the convenience store Quick-N-Fast; and a bank robber in a superhero sketch called Boring Man. Saul's sketches and characters included Stuart, who would kidnap — and then pose as — a hall monitor, a cashier, a judge, a postman, and even Ashley in an Ask Ashley sketch; Rineheart the Dancing Monkey Boy; Nigel Forrester, a spoof of Steve Irwin and Nigel Thornberry; Ricardo, a ladies' man, and Dr. Maybe, a parody of Dr. No]]. All That celebrated its star-studded "100th episode" during this season, although it was actually the 85th episode to be produced. This one-hour special was one of the only episodes (other than the 10th anniversary) in the show's history produced live. The actual 100th episode occurred during a Season 6 episode. The Season 5 cast included, in alphabetical order: Amanda Bynes, Nick Cannon, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Mark Saul, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson. The 100th episode featured several celebrities: Melissa Joan Hart, Larisa Oleynik, Robert Ri'chard, and Britney Spears all made appearances. Former cast member Lori Beth Denberg, wearing her traditional Vital Information outfit, returned to show for the very last time ever to do the sketch. Former cast members Angelique Bates, Katrina Johnson, and Alisa Reyes made brief appearances on the red carpet. The show continued on winning its first KCA for Favorite TV Show in 1999. Although All That had good ratings and many big names appear the show, All That was beginning to lose steam during its 5th season. With major player Lori Beth Denberg gone, 2 of the 3 remaining original cast members were Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell. But after this season, they both left the show to do the last season of Kenan & Kel, then they both left Nickelodeon in 2000. The departure of Kenan and Kel turned some old fans away. It is also said cast member Amanda Bynes was supposed to leave All That after Season 5 to continue working on The Amanda Show. All That (Season 6) (2000) Season 6 began with new cast member Gabriel Iglesias. The show was losing a considerable amount of steam with the loss of previous cast members Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell and Lori Beth Denberg, even if All That was getting continuous good ratings. Also on many occasions during Season 6, Kevin Kopelow would appear a few times because of co-producing other nick shows. It was rumored that Josh Server wasn't exactly happy doing this season. This is probably due to the fact that he was getting older and/or all the other original cast members (Bates, Denberg, Johnson, Mitchell, Reyes, Thompson) have left the show, leaving him and a few others to adjust to the changes. In addition to Josh, it was also said that cast members Danny Tamberelli, and Christy Knowings wished to leave and explore other avenues. Later in 2000, Josh became the host on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, taking Kenan's place for the 3rd and final season. The show went on hiatus after a 14 episode season. To keep the show running, the producers compiled a series called, Best Of All That", which were episodes featuring the season four cast members: Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson. After those eight episode, following were two episode called "Peas, Cheese, Bag of Chips" (that had skits featuring food) and "Dates, Goats, and Romance" (which shows clips from skits that had goats,dates, love or even all three elements). Eventually, Nickelodeon canceled All That for a short time. Josh Server became the longest serving cast member since being an original from the first season in 1994. In the meantime, the show won another KCA in 2000, and went into reruns until 2001. All That skipped the 2000-2001 television season during the leadup to its relaunch. New era begins (2002-2005) , Bryan Hearne, Kyle Sullivan; (front row) Shane Lyons, Lisa Foiles, Jack DeSena, Giovonnie Samuels.]] After a television season hiatus, The New era of All That began in 2002. Nickelodeon has titled the second run of All That, "The Relaunch Era". At the beginning when Nickelodeon ended the first run, all the old cast members from Season 6 were replaced by a new cast. Now, the new openings are: The theme opening (with audience as sound fx), cast members in alphabetical order, Special Guest (if necessary), musical guest, and ending groups. All That (Season 7) (2002) The first episode of the "new" All That featured special guests Frankie Muniz and Aaron Carter and aired in 19 January 2002-4 May 2002. The seventh season and ongoing season theme openings/outro themes were slightly remixed to fit the relaunch. In this particular episode, Muniz was seen running around the streets grabbing random people to be the new cast members. Season 7 kicked off with cast members Chelsea Brummet, Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Bryan Hearne, Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Kyle Sullivan. At the beginning when the cast headed off to do the show, the audience wasn't shown anymore and it went right to the beginning credits. Weekly guest stars In conjunction with the seventh season, All That brought in weekly special guest stars who helped open the show and participated in some of the sketches. All That during the "golden age" had featured some guest stars previously, including Dr. Joyce Brothers in one segment of Ask Ashley, John Leguizamo in character from the movie The Pest, and Sherman Hemsley in a cold open, and again in a Good Burger sketch. Among the guest stars who appeared during this period were former cast members Kenan Thompson and Amanda Bynes. Thompson reprised his Principal Pimpell character in a Harry Bladder sketch, lunch lady Miss Piddlin in a Sugar & Coffee sketch, and Superdude. Bynes appeared as herself in a Sugar & Coffee sketch and reprised Ashley in a blooper "from the late-Nineties." Other special guest stars included, in no particular order: Melissa Joan Hart, Frankie Muniz, Tony Hawk, David Arquette, Britney Spears, Aaron Carter, Will Friedle, Christina Vidal, Matthew Lillard, Ray Romano, Alexa Vega and Daryl Sabara (Spy Kids), Nick Carter, Justin Timberlake, Buddy Hackett, Barry Watson, Jennifer Love Hewitt, P.Diddy, Tom Green, and former Guiding Light star Brittany Snow. Some viewers didn't appreciate the intensified emphasis on special guest stars since All That (unlike the 90 minute long Saturday Night Live or even the 60 minute long MADtv) was only a 30 minute program (including commercials). All That (Season 8) (2002-2003) Joining the cast in Season 8 was Jamie Lynn Spears, who was previously better known for being the younger sister of pop star, Britney Spears. This first lead to a short decline from fans of All That because Britney Spears got her on the show due to Britney appearing on the show numerous times and her obvious clout. However, as Season 8 progressed, viewers began to like Jamie Lynn as she came into her own on the program. Bryan Hearne left the show at the end of this season, so he can began his music career. This was the first season when the All That cast members started attempting dares on the SNICK program: Snick On-Air Dare. Occasionally, On Air Dares have special guest from other shows. Beofore Season 8 ended, Nickelodeon advertised a competition called "R U All That?: Nickelodeon's Search for the Funniest Kid in America". After this contest ended in 2003, the finals aired on 26 July 2003. The contest picked five finalists, and all of them performed a sketch with some of the cast members. The winner was Christina Kirkman, and the runner up was Ryan Coleman. Christina became a regular cast member from that point. All That (Season 9) (2003-2004) In Season 9, Christina Kirkman earned her spot on All That by winning the R U All That contest. Ryan Coleman, who was the runner-up, soon also got a part on the show midway into Season 9 to replace Bryan Hearne, who left at the end of Season 8 as previously mentioned. During this season and Season 10, the cast attempted to resurrect some of the classic sketches, like Good Burger (with Ryan Coleman as Ed), and Vital Information for your Everyday Life (with Lil' JJ as the anchor). The cast of Season 9 continued to do On-Air Dares. This was the final season for Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Jamie Lynn Spears. In 2004, All That won another KCA for Best TV show at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards. After the last episode aired in Season 9, Nickelodeon put the show on a short hiatus for the Fall of 2004. The show then returned when the 10th Anniversary aired. Also in this season they didn't have weekly guests anymore they just had musical guests. That continuned until the cancelliation. All That (Season 10): 10th Anniversary (2005) In 2005, Nickelodeon celebrated the 10th anniversary of All That by airing episodes from the first six seasons in the week leading up to a "reunion special" hosted by Frankie Muniz on 23 April. Ashanti and Bow Wow were the musical guests. Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, and Danny Tamberelli reunited on the show. In addition, Nick Cannon appeared on the special but only via satellite in a Repairman sketch. Other cast members attended but had no speaking parts (namely: Katrina Johnson, Alisa Reyes, Leon Frierson, Mark Saul, Christy Knowings, and Giovonnie Samuels). Angelique Bates, Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Bryan Hearne, Gabriel Iglesias, and Shane Lyons were no-shows. Iglesias was left out of the opening intro also. A more recent sketch called The Unreal World was voted the funniest moment in All That history, beating such 1990s sketches as Kenan Thompson's Ishboo character and an older Good Burger sketch. Approximately 6.2 million total viewers watched the special on both it's 23 and 24 April airings, making it the top cable or broadcast program for the 2-11, 6-11, and 9-14 age demographics, and TV.com gives it a rating of 8.7/10. Pictured left are, left to right: Kel Mitchell, creator Brian Robbins, Kenan Thompson, Eddie Mitchell, Jack DeSena, Jamie Lynn Spears, Katrina Johnson, Alisa Reyes, Kianna Underwood, musical guest Bow Wow, Giovonnie Samuels, Christina Kirkman, Lisa Foiles, Denzel Whitaker, executive producer Dan Schneider, Chelsea Brummet, Ryan Coleman, Kyle Sullivan, Danny Tamberelli, Mark Saul, Leon Frierson, and Josh Server. The last segment of this episode paid tribute to the ending soundclip of the original seasons. As the room for the 10 year anniversary party was empty, Kenan and Kel stood sleeping in the costumes of their roles as old men. Kenan woke up and says "Hey, Clavis!, wake up, the show's over," and Kel responds with his signature, "Ah yeah, kick it". They then turn and slowly walk away as the screen fades to black in a dramatic yet subtle ending to the 10 year tribute. Return of Vital Information After a four season hiatus, All That decided to bring back the Vital Information segment with Black Entertainment Television's Coming to the Stage winner Lil' JJ succeeding Lori Beth Denberg and Danny Tamberelli, respectively. Lil' JJ's very first Vital Information occurred during the 10th Anniversary Reunion Special.The same announcer of the Golden Era's Ask Ashey was back. Some of his vitals throughout the season included: * If you are the President of the United States and you're watching me right now, then you need to quit watching Nickelodeon and go fix our country! * If you're afraid of heights, don't climb a ladder. If you're afraid of marshmallows, don't climb a ladder ''made of marshmallows.'' * If your mama has a deep voice and hair all over her back, YOUR MAMA'S A DUDE! * If the code to your locker is 14-7-21, I appreciate the hat. * If you smell smoke in the hallway, you yell "FIRE!". If you smell smoke in your pants, you say "Why am I smelling my pants?". * ''Toaster+Tongue=Pain. * If you’re afraid of spiders, you’re arachnophobic. If you’re afraid of breathing, you’ve got about four minutes to live. All That (Season 10) (2005) The tenth and last season of All That began after the 10th anniversary, with Kianna Underwood and Denzel Whitaker as the two new cast members that were added after the departure of Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Jamie Lynn Spears. They joined the returning cast Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Chelsea Brummet, Kyle Sullivan, Christina Kirkman, and Ryan Coleman. In the somewhat same vein as Season 6, the show was losing an amount of sketches due to Lyons, Samuels, and Spears leaving the show, causing some of the Relaunch sketches to be discontinued. The 10th season was only slated for 15 episodes (2 episodes never aired) until the cancellation. At the start of this season, they used Hip Hop and R & B musical guest again, but there were no more special guest during this season. Cast member Jack DeSena meant to leave after Season 9 to continue to work on Avatar: The Last Airbender, but he continued to flim on All That until production of the show ended in 2005. Season 10 ended on 22 October 2005 (featuring musical guest Lalaine) with the show reaching 181 episodes. Cancellation (2005-2006) According to Lisa Foiles on her Official Yahoo! Group, the rumors of the impending cancellation of All That were in fact, true. This was the message posted on Lisa's club by Lisa Foiles herself (as of 5 September 2005): In January 2006, Nickelodeon and executive producer Dan Schneider officially decided to cancel All That after ten seasons. In March of 2008, All That began airing in reruns on The N. *Most* of the episodes from Season 3-5 ran in order, in a repeating cycle. On September 1st, 2008, Seasons 6 and 7 were added to cycle, but after the 2 seasons aired, All That's run on The N ended. =See also= * All That